Who Note
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Jojo finds the Death note and decides to follow in Kira's footsteps, and finish the goal that Kira Started.
1. Jojo and the Death note

Jojo Mcdodd was walking home from school thinking about how it sucked to be picked on by the other students because of being the Mayor's son and that he was next in line to be mayor. The problem was he didn't want to be mayor. As he walked home feeling lonely and unwanted he saw a little black book fall out of the sky and landed right in front of him.

"What's this?" Jojo said to himself as he picked up the little black book that was labeled 'Death Note' on the cover. He opened the little strange book to find a page that said how to use it, he read one of the rules to himself out loud "The mortal who's name is written in this notebook shall die". He put the book in his backpack and ran back home hoping he wouldn't run into Lance Carrivan his school bully.

When Jojo got home he locked himself in his room and took out the book and decided to test it out. He decided to write down the name of Chairman Vonfrood, his dad's worst enemy and business partner. Jojo saw the sour Chairman walk bay and quickly took out a pen and wrote down his name, Jojo looked at his watch and counted down the forty seconds, when time was up he saw Vonfrood collapse on the street.

"How does it feel Jojo?" a voice said out of nowhere. Jojo turned around to see a monster like creature who looked like he was dead and had no life left in him .And at the very moment Jojo saw the creature he screamed at the top of his lungs only to have the creature put a hand on his mouth and to hear him speak again.

"Listen carefully kid my name is Ryuk, I am a Shinigami, or as you would say in English a God of Death, and you have my death note" Jojo took Ryuk's hand off his mouth and say something back.

"So I guess you want it back huh?" he asked the lifeless creature as it stood before him.

"No it's yours now, its the rules that if a mortal picks up a Shinigami's death note, the mortal keeps the notebook, and the Shinigami who originally owned it follows the mortal until they die" Ryuk replied to the young Who's question. Jojo had to ask something else.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" Ryuk chuckled for a minute and said something back.

"Now that you have my notebook I can only be seen by you, and my voice can only be heard by you, so the death note is the connection between Jojo the Mortal, and Ryuk the Shinigami" after Ryuk answered the boy's question, Jojo gave Ryuk a menacing chuckle and told himself something that Ryuk thought came from someone very familiar.

"Using the death note I'll change the world" and sat back down and started writing names down.

Please Review.


	2. The new Kira?

Jojo turned on the television only to see a special report on the news.

"This just in, criminals around Whoville have been reported dead after suffering heart attacks or even worst, is this the return of Kira? nobody knows for sure"

Jojo then turned off the television and looked to Ryuk.

"Ryuk, who is Kira?" he asked the shinigami with a very confused tone, Ryuk then let out a chuckle and answered Jojo's question.

"Kira was a human named Light Yagami, he found that death note before you did, he wanted to become the god of a new world that was free from evil by killing criminals such as Murderers, Robbers, Rapists, Scam artists, and Thugs" Jojo was amazed, he was thinking about the human that the Shinigami called Light Yagami, suddenly Jojo spoke again.

"What happened to this Light Yagami guy?" he asked wondering what became of his new role model.

"The time came where he was confronted by the detective called Near and was wounded really badly, as he ran from the police he knew he lost, so I held my end of a bargain we made" he said replying to Jojo's question, after a slight pause Jojo asked one last question.

"What bargain was that?" he asked wondering over again of what happened to Light.

"I wrote his name down in my death note, he said that if he were almost to be caught I would be the one to kill him" Ryuk said in a very sadistic tone.

"Well it's official Ryuk, I will become the new Kira and finish what he started, to create a more peaceful world, and to become it's god" said Jojo in the same sadistic tone he gave Ryuk.

"Well this should be interesting" said Ryuk with a tone of hilarity in his voice.

Chapter 2 is done please review I like this story it's my best story yet.


	3. Daddy issues

Jojo woke up the next morning realizing he stayed up late last night writing names in the death note, he also saw Ryuk standing next to his bed.

"Hey there sleepyhead, how was your one hour sleep?" Ryuk said ironically, considering the fact he stayed up since five in the morning writing the names of major criminals in the notebook.

"Heh-heh, fine Ryuk, how did you sleep?" Jojo asked back at the death god with a smile.

"Dude Shinigami don't sleep" Jojo was surprised by the fact that a strange creature such a Ryuk never slept. Jojo then hid the notebook under his blankets after hearing a knock at the door.

"Come in" Jojo said in a half asleep tone, someone came into his room, it was his dad.

"Hey Jojo, when you come down stairs I want to talk to you" Jojo's smile turned to a frown when he heard Ryuk speak.

"I'd be careful if I were you Jojo, if anyone would touch the notebook you have hidden under your blankets they would be able to see me too" Jojo certainly looked frustrated and lost his peace of mind.

"He waits until now to mention that one important detail? Stupid Shinigami" Jojo thought bitterly to himself, Jojo then turned back to his dad only to have to hear his dad's voice again.

"Hey Jojo, are you alright?" Jojo only nodded, as soon as his dad walked out of the room he turned to Ryuk.

"Until I find a good hiding place I'm gonna hide the notebook in my backpack" Jojo said as he jumped out of bed holding the notebook and carefully placed it in his backpack.

Before Jojo could walk out the door, his dad stopped him and gave him the 'next mayor in line' speech, which he hated to hear.

After Jojo left the house he heard Ryuk's voice.

"Why don't you just write your dad's name in the death note? and then you wouldn't have to hear all of this mayoral tradition crud" Ryuk asked in a nice kind of tone, which was very rare to see a Shinigami actually trying to be nice, after a few more minutes Jojo spoke.

"I would but... if I were to kill him now, I would have to become mayor right away, you and I both know that small detail" Jojo said with a cold and bitter tone of voice.

"Well if you don't want to be mayor just tell him, unless... you're afraid to disappoint him right? Yeah it would just break his little happy-go-lucky heart wouldn't it?" Ryuk asked in a very humorous kind of voice.

"I really can't rely on you for situations related to this one can't I?" Jojo asked in a somewhat irritated tone.

"You've got that right" said Ryuk as he chuckled as he followed Jojo to school.

Well that was Chapter 3 do you think Jojo should write his dad's name down in the notebook? I don't think he should, what do you think? Please Review.


	4. Misa

"How do you do this everyday? Its so boring here" Ryuk said in frustration as he saw Jojo exit the front door of the school.

"You get used to it" Jojo whispered to the Shinigami as he followed him.

"Why are you whispering Jojo?" Ryuk asked as the young who was walking home.

"Unlike you people can hear me when I talk out loud" Jojo said as Ryuk was still following him, Jojo decided to run back home so he wouldn't run into Lance.

When Jojo got home he locked himself into his room, and looked to Ryuk and said something that he knew only Light Yagami would say.

"I will now show you the creation of the new world"

Ryuk thought this would be fun to watch, Jojo took up a pen and started writing name after name.

-Lance Carrivan.

-Lucy Spamm.

-Joseph Clockworth.

-Sour Kangaroo.

-Jackson Vegas.

-Vladimir Vulture.

-James Palms.

-Raye Penber.

-Naomi Misora.

-Sayu Yagami.

Jojo kept writing names down until he heard his Mom's voice call to him.

"Jojo, somebody is at the door for you!" Jojo rushed downstairs to see a human girl, whom to Ryuk looked familiar.

"It's been a while Ryuk" said the girl as she noticed the Shinigami standing before it's new master.

"Good to see you again Misa" said Ryuk.

That is Chapter 4, Misa is still alive?, Notice that those last three names were actual Death Note Characters. Please review.


	5. How to kill a Shinigami

Misa, Ryuk told Jojo about her, she had a death note too, she was Light Yagami's girlfriend, and she was also a second Kira so that if Light was captured she could kill criminals so he wouldn't be under suspicion anymore, finally Jojo spoke.

"Come miss Amane, I'll show you my note book, and then we can just chat" Jojo said after closing the door and leading her up to his room.

"So wheres your Shinigami?" Jojo asked in an awkward matter.

"My Shinigami Rem died years ago" She replied to Jojo's question .

"How? Shinigami can't die can they?" Jojo asked in confusion.

"Misa knows how to kill a Shinigami" Ryuk said to Jojo while he was still looking confused.

"Tell me how" Jojo asked her politely, Misa smiled and nodded.

"The only way to kill a Shinigami is to make them fall in love with a mortal, and use the death note to expand that Mortal's life span" Jojo was surprised at Misa's knowledge.

After a while Misa left the house, Jojo kept writing names in the note book, until his mother called him to dinner.

The end of Chapter 5, please review I'm really proud of this story.


	6. He did it!

Jojo saw anger in his dad's eyes, he knew he was in trouble, not for becoming the new Kira (Which his parents didn't know about of course), But for thinking thinks in school, which were about his own perfect world.

"Jojo, we're very disappointed in you" Ned said to his son with a bitter tone, Jojo then noticed a guy in a military outfit with a name tag saying "General Genghis Khan Schmitz" Jojo knew what his dad was going to do, he was going to send him to military academy.

"I am going to sign you up for military school, so that you can learn not to think such stupid things" said Ned while Jojo wrote some familiar names down on a black sheet of paper on his lap.

-Ned Mcdodd

-Sally Mcdodd

-Genghis Khan Schmitz

-Flashback-

"I also wanted to let you know something" said Ryuk in a very faithful tone.

"What's that Ryuk?" asked Jojo eager to know the secret Ryuk was about to tell him.

"A page or a fragment of a page of the death note will still have the full effectiveness of the notebook" Ryuk with a Chuckle.

-Flashback over-

Jojo looked at his watch counting down the seconds.

"This has got to be the longest forty seconds of my life" Jojo thought to himself, Jojo then turned back to his dad with only ten seconds left on the clock.

"Are you even listening to us?" asked Sally in a very ticked off tone, 5 4 3 2 1 0, Jojo's mom, dad, and General Khan Schmitz died of heart attacks in front of Jojo's 96 sisters, they all screamed and cried.

Jojo left the table and packed up some clothes, books, movies, music, even the death note, after Jojo left he noticed Ryuk following him.

"Where are you going? You know now that you have no family and all?" asked Ryuk in a sad tone.

"I'm going to live with Misa, she just bought a house a couple blocks away from the school" replied Jojo with an evil smile.

This ends chapter 6, Jojo did it, he killed his parents and a military general, please review.


	7. The Eyes

Jojo woke up, took a shower, and wrote down more names in the death note. Ryuk was the one making breakfast for Jojo and Misa. Jojo was awfully silent for the day, all he wanted to do was write more names down in the death note. Ryuk knew that Jojo regretted killing his parents with heart attacks but deep down he knew they deserved it.

"They deserved it Ryuk, their deaths" Jojo said while shaking. Misa held Jojo in her arms, Misa fell in love with Jojo just as she fell in love with Light.

"Are you gonna make the eye deal with Ryuk?" Misa said trying to make Jojo stop shaking. Ryuk explained how a shinigami's eyes allow someone to see other people's names and lifespans and that the price was half of his lifespan. Jojo looked at Ryuk and nodded, Ryuk touched Jojo's face. When Jojo opened his eyes he could see everything in red, he could see Misa's name and lifespan, it read: Misa Amane, 25,34,76, 199, 200.

Sorry about the short chapter, Jojo made the shinigami eye deal with Ryuk, it is snowing like crazy in twin peaks right now, please review, thanks.


End file.
